Montana Sky
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: What happens during a summer of new discoveries for Severus and Hermione? Will they fall in love or resist temptation? Some characters may be OOC. HP/DM;RW/PP;GW/NL;LL/TN; AU
1. Summer Vacation

**AN:HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE. I'M STILL WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES, BUT THIS POPPED IN MY HEAD AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Severus Snape was not happy. Albus was forcing him to baby-sit a bunch of Gryffindors for the summer. Usually, he wouldn't have made a big fuss about it, but this particular group included the Golden Trio and several of their friends. Albus was sending Severus along with them as several Slytherins would be there as well this summer, and Albus wanted Severus around in case of trouble. So, instead of having a nice peaceful summer holiday, he was going to Granger's vacation home in the States. Fabulous.

* * *

Hermione Granger was riding one of her horses, Ares, while thinking. She often did her best thinking while riding. She was nervous and excited at the same time. At any moment, her friends and Professor Snape would be arriving at her house for the summer.

As she turned Ares into a trot back toward the house, she began thinking back on the last year.

* * *

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, along with several others their age, had gone back to Hogwarts after the war. They were hoping for a fairly normal year for once. If you count befriending a bunch of Slytherins as normal, that is. Other than that, they were just regular teenagers at school.

At the beginning of the school year, in the Great Hall, in front of the entire school, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott had apologized to not only Hogwarts, but specifically Harry, Ron and Hermione. Turns out, they group had a lot in common. The boys bonded over Quidditch, while the girls grew close while doing girly things, like doing makeovers and having slumber parties.

This was especially fun for Hermione. After all these years of being 'Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of her Age, Harry Potter's best friend, and the Brains of the Golden Trio', she got to just be 'Hermione Granger, girl'. Pansy and Ginny had helped her look like an actual girl this year, as opposed to the last few years, when she was a tomboy. Now, along with Ginny, Pansy was her closest girl friend.

There were also relationship troubles during the year, but that's normal with any teenager, right? Harry had finally acknowledged his attraction to Draco, and during a Hogsmead trip, Hermione had gotten it out of Draco that he was attracted to Harry, as well. So, she did what any best friend would do-she set them up. Three months later, they were still going strong.

Ron had discovered a kindred spirit in Pansy, to everyone's surprise. Hermione was thankful for that. After talking to Pansy during a girls night, she had found out that Pansy really wanted nothing more than to have a huge family. They had dated for 3 weeks when Ron took her to the Burrow for Christmas, and she instantly had Molly's seal of approval after she admitted to wanting 6 or so kids one day. Another plus for Pansy-she could cook, almost as good as Molly, and was a Quidditch fan. She was definitely a future Weasley.

Another shock to the group was when Ginny started dating Neville, and Luna started dating Theodore, or Theo, as he preferred. Nobody had seen that coming. They had thought that Luna fancied Neville. Both couples were perfect together, though.

Hermione, Blaise and Millicent were the only single ones left, and that was just fine by them. There was no rush to find someone and settle down, and while they were supportive of their friends, that just wasn't for them now.

At the end of the year, Hermione invited everyone to her vacation house for the summer, before they all went their own directions. Everyone was surprised to hear that she owned a massive estate somewhere in Montana. Her parents had left it to her in their wills. They had passed away the summer after her fifth year in an explosion at their dental offices. That's one of the reasons it hadn't worked with Ron. The Weasley's had practically adopted her, so they were basically brother and sister. It would've been weird to date.

Hermione had been surprised when she was called into Albus' office one day. He had heard about the groups summer plans, and talked her into having Professor Snape go along, if there was trouble. He further surprised her by saying that since the trio and friends would be on vacation, the rest of the Order would be going on vacation as well. He was taking all the adults to a private island he owned in the Caribbean for the summer.

She really had no choice, she guessed. Dumbledore had conned her into agreeing by saying that unless they needed him, Snape would probably stay out of their hair for the summer. And, he had threatened to send another Order member who wouldn't give them a moment's peace, so she had agreed.

The odd thing was that none of her friends seemed to mind too much about Snape joining them. They had actually agreed with Dumbledore. It would be a good idea to have him around, just in case. This surprised Hermione. She thought they would all throw a fit about him going. Granted, Snape had chilled somewhat since the end of the war, but it was still Snape. The group had agreed to try to include him as much as possible.

She just hoped they wouldn't be too upset that she hadn't mentioned she had a _lot_ of money. They knew she was well off, but in actuality, she had almost as much money as Draco's family did. The house they were going to in Montana was a 300-acre, 22 bedroom, 11-and-a-half bathroom estate. After her parents died, she hired a few people to keep the house up while she wasn't there. They were squibs she had found via an advert in the _Daily Prophet. _Hermione knew she made the right decision when they didn't balk at the size of the house, or that she owned over 50 horses. Hermione had given them the guest house to renovate to their liking, as well. She had offered them a part of the big house, but they had said that the guest house would be more than enough for them.

* * *

The group back at Hogwarts was preparing to port key to Hermione's for the summer, and were getting anxious. Hermione had never told them she had a house in America, and after seeing her house in London, knew it was bound to be a beautiful house. They knew Hermione's parents had money and left it to her in their wills, but they weren't sure how rich she was. They were also anxious to see her again, as well. Since her parents died, she hasn't been away from any of them for more than a few hours, and she had gone ahead to the house 3 days ago. They all knew it was silly, but couldn't help it. Since they had become friends, they had all grown into a family, and got nervous when they were separated.

* * *

Waiting for the group to show up, Severus stood in the Great Hall. Even with only around 10 minutes to go until they left, he was still trying to find ways to get out of this. Even though he had changed his attitude after the war in regards to the Golden Trio, he didn't want to spend his summer with them. And, even though he was Draco's godfather, didn't want to spend the summer with him, either. Lucius and Narcissa were lucky. They were going to be spending the summer on the French Riviera, in peace and quiet, while he had to spend the summer in Montana, with a bunch of former students. Life just wasn't fair.

Hearing the sounds of the kids laughing, he shrunk his belongings and put them in his pockets. After the group walked over to him, and after saying a final round of goodbyes to Albus and Minerva, they all grabbed the port key and were off.

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. XOXO**


	2. Arrival at Granger Estate

**AN: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Hermione and Ares headed toward where the group would be arriving. She was getting more and more nervous with every step. _'Hopefully Ron doesn't go on one of his anger-filled rants when he gets here. Although, he has been a lot calmer since he started seeing Pansy. Must be all the shagging they've been doing.' _Hermione couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her with that thought. Out of nowhere, she heard a faint "Bloody hell!", and knew the group had arrived.

_'Time to face the music, as they say.'_

* * *

When the group landed, they looked around at where they would be spending their summer. They thought they had landed in the wrong spot, but then saw a sign to their left that said **'Granger Estate'**, and **'Built 1996' **below that. They knew they were in the right spot.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled. "Are we sure, like 100 percent, that we're at the right house? I mean, this can't be Mione's house, right?"

"It has to be, mate. The sign says it's the Granger's. Surely we're in the right place." Harry said.

"Right place or not, I'm staying! Look at this. It's _beautiful_." Ginny said.

"Who's that?" Draco asked.

Immediately, just from reflex, Severus was alert. He carefully drew his wand from his sleeve, and held it in the palm of his hand. Looking up, he saw a woman on a horse, galloping toward them.

"Merlin! It's Hermione." Pansy said. "Isn't it?" she added, unsure if she was seeing things right.

Looking closer, Severus agreed that it was Miss Granger. She was riding a beautiful black stallion. She was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans tucked into a pair of black motorcycle boots, and her curly hair was in loose pigtails. She was also wearing a pair of black sunglasses. He thought she looked like what the muggles called 'a farmer's daughter' in that outfit.

"I agree with Miss Parkinson. I believe that is, indeed, Miss Granger." he said.

Little did anyone know, Severus was hypnotized at that point. He had a well-hidden love of horses, and the one Miss Granger was currently riding was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. He was actually, although reluctant to admit it, enjoying this holiday so far, and it had only been about 2 hours.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione! Are we at the right spot?" Harry asked as she and the horse came to a stop in front of them.

"Hi, guys. And, yes, Harry. Welcome to the Granger Estate. This is where we'll be spending the summer." she said with a laugh. "If that's alright, that is." she added.

"Merlin, yes that's alright. Is this all yours or what?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny. This is all mine. And, for the summer, yours as well." Hermione said with a smile.

"Miss Granger, would you be so kind to tell us a little about the house?" Severus asked.

"Of course, Professor. Well, it has 22 bedrooms, so you'll each have your own room if you'd like. Or, you can share, whatever. 11 bathrooms. Game room. Library. Harry, there's satellite TV, so you can introduce the guys to muggle sports." she said, noticing the way Harry's face lit up at the mention of TV. "You can go anywhere on the property, just not the guest house. I have 2 squibs taking care of the place, and that's where they live. Although they're visiting family in Texas for a few months." Paul and Laura had gone to visit their daughter for the summer, like they do every year. "Why don't you guys start heading to the house, and we'll catch up in a moment? I need to discuss something with Professor Snape." she said.

After the group walked off, Hermione turned to Severus and softly said, "There's also a Potions lab in the basement, Professor. I'll show you how to get in later. And, over 20 horses that you can ride at any time." Seeing Severus' look of surprise, Hermione added, "I saw the look in your eyes upon seeing Ares here close up. The look of a true horse lover. Any horse you want to ride, any time of day, sir."

"That's very kind of you. I have asked the others to call me Severus for the duration of this trip, and you may as well, Miss Granger." he said, while patting Ares.

"Then you may call me Hermione, Severus. Oh, also in the basement, I have a cabinet charmed to always have plenty of firewhiskey. If you're going to put up with us for the summer, I think you may need a drink every now and then. I'll show you how to access it later, too." Hermione said with a nervous smile.

She was surprised to hear him laugh. As he walked along with her and Ares, he asked, "This may be inappropriate to ask, Hermione, but just how much is this place worth?"

Hermione sighed. "Not at all, Severus. Umm…the property, the horses, the cars, the house, the valuables in the house, and a few other things make this place worth around 75 million. The Granger family is the third wealthiest family in muggle Britain."

"Did I hear that right, Mione? You're worth more than my family?" Draco asked.

Hermione hadn't noticed that they had caught up with the others until Draco asked that question. Nodding her head, she said "Yes, Draco. In wizarding Britain, however, the Granger's would be the second wealthiest, behind your family, of course. My parents made several smart investments when they were younger."

"Why didn't you ever tell us, Hermione?" Pansy asked.

Hermione gave her a sort of smile and shrugged. "Would it have made a difference? It's better if people like you for you, not how much money you have, or possessions you own, I think. I never told Harry, Ron, or Ginny, either, and I've known them longer."

"I see your point, Hermione. And, for the record, I do like you for you. All this won't make a difference in our friendship. Promise." Pansy said, the others nodding their agreement.

"Right, Mione." Millicent said. She could see what Hermione was talking about. Instead of wearing something fancy, here was Hermione greeting them in comfortable looking jeans and a plaid shirt. She knew Hermione had money, but by the way she dressed, you'd never guess just how much she had. That was one of the things they all liked most about her. She was down to earth, despite the money.

Trying to lighten the mood, Blaise chimed in, "Hey, Hermione? Could you loan me like a million dollars?" The rest of the group laughed, instantly lightening the mood.

"Would you like it in small bills, Mr. Zabini?" Hermione asked in a professional voice.

"And non-sequential. Can't have the government tracking me." he said, getting another laugh.

"One more thing, guys. I'll have to show you which horses not to ride later. There are a few that don't like to be ridden, and will more than likely throw you." Hermione said.

"How many do you have anyways, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Right now, I have 22. But I bought a couple that will be arriving in a couple of days." she said. "Go on in, guys. I need to put Ares here back in the stable." she said, and turned Ares toward the stable.

* * *

When the group approached the front doors, Harry opened the door and they entered. The entryway was beautiful. The floors were hardwood, and huge pictures lined the walls. There was one of Hermione's parents to the left, and one of Hermione to the right.

"Blimey! I think this is even more fancy than your house, Draco." Ron said. "And, we're not even technically in the house, yet."

"Yeah. Mother would love it here." Draco said. Ron was right. It was more gorgeous than the Manor. And, it felt more like home than the Manor did.

"Well, by all means, invite them here for Christmas, Draco." Hermione said, walking in from the back. "This is where I'll be, and you're all invited, of course." she said with a smile.

"Really, Hermione?" Ginny asked, practically bouncing from excitement. At Hermione's nod, she smiled. "Great. By the way, when did you take this picture?" she asked, pointing at the large picture of Hermione on the wall.

"I had it taken when I was around 16, I think. Not one of my favorite pictures. Well, while I'm sure you're all in love with the entryway, there is more of the house to see, guys. Follow me." Hermione said. She turned and started walking, the others following behind.

**PLEASE REVIEW. XOXO**

***I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER. I TALKED TO A COUPLE FRIENDS OF MINE WHO OWN HORSES AND DECIDED THAT 50 WAS ABOUT 30 TOO MANY, SO I CHANGED IT TO 20. **

***I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS, AS WELL AS MY OTHER STORIES. IT'S BEEN A LONG COUPLE OF DAYS, GUYS. **

***THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED ANY OF MY STORIES. AND ME. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


	3. Sorry

Sorry,guys. The next update will be in a few weeks. Gotta take my computer in to be fixed yet again. Using a friends computer right now. I will be writing out the next chapter for this and a couple other of my stories in the meantime to post as soon as it comes back. I will have my 3DS, though, so I'll still be able to R&R. Looking forward to reading all your wonderful stories in the meantim


End file.
